Al final
by Hojaverde
Summary: ¿Qué pensó Harry en los últimos instantes antes del Avada Kedavra de Voldemort?


N/A: Drabble escrito para el Harrython con motivo del 30 cumpleaños de Harry.

**AL FINAL**

Cierras los ojos.

Quizá no ver el verde de la muerte avanzando hacia ti le quite un poco de crueldad al momento. Quizá las rodillas dejen de temblarte y logres mantenerte en pie, sin posarlas en el suelo ante tu peor enemigo. O tal vez no quieras morir mirándole a él, sino recordando todo lo bueno que la vida te ha ofrecido. No es mucho, porque ésta ha sido corta, pero sí más de lo que nunca habías esperado agazapado en aquel colchón de la alacena, viendo caer las cascadas de serrín desprendidas de las escaleras vencidas por los implacables saltos de tu primo.

El ambiente se vuelve denso a tu alrededor mientras recuerdas el enmarañado pelo de Hermione en primer curso o a Ron escupiendo babosas en segundo. No son los mejores recuerdos que tienes de tus amigos, pero acuden a ti con mayor rapidez que ningún otro, quizá porque tu mente sabe que les quieres tal y como son, tal y como siempre serán. Sobrevivirán, estás seguro, porque son fuertes y porque al fin se han encontrado el uno al otro. Un breve chispazo pelirrojo se cuela entre tus recuerdos, y sientes el frío encogimiento de la oportunidad perdida, de lo que ya nunca será.

Es irónico; el amor te salvó, el amor te ha mantenido con vida diecisiete años, pero tú nunca lo has conocido. No de la forma en que lo imaginabas, en que la vida te lo prometía cuando aún desconocías que no tendrías oportunidad de vivirla. Unos son amantes y otros amados, oíste una vez, y quizá ser de los segundos es el precio que debas pagar por ser quién eres, o por no haber sido alguien más.

Hace tanto frío… La chimenea de la sala común que tantas veces ha presenciado tu temor, tus risas o tu ilusión se dibuja bajo tus párpados. Te gusta recordarla llena de regalos el día de Navidad. Es tan vívida la imagen, que casi puedes sentir el abrigo de la lana del jersey que te ha tejido Molly. Pero también rememoras aquellas noches de partidas de ajedrez con Ron sobre la alfombra, o el leve rubor que el fuego dibuja en las mejillas de Hermione después de pasarse media noche estudiando para un examen. Si escuchas bien aún puedes percibir las bromas de Seamus y la risa de Dean acompañándolas, los inseguros pasos de Neville por las escaleras, o el estallido de algún nuevo artículo de los gemelos que habrá puesto verde o a manchas a cualquier incauto de primer año. Sientes que extrañarás a Hogwarts allá adonde vayas, si es que la muerte te tiene un lugar reservado.

El viento agita tu pelo húmedo, y fantaseas pensando que vuelas por última vez en escoba. Nunca, nunca, has sido tan libre y tan feliz como surcando el aire. No en un partido de Quidditch, con todas aquellas miradas sobre ti y la tuya pendiente de la diminuta snitch, ni sometido a los estrictos límites que marca el propio campo. Tú prefieres las noches, su silencio y su discreción, para deslizarte contra el viento entre los árboles y hacer amagos de Wronsky sobre el lago, tentando tu propia suerte y, según el momento, queriendo que esa noche la buena estrella se te acabase.

Parece ser que hoy sí se te ha acabado. Ya no sientes la reconfortante presencia de tus padres, ni la de Sirius ni la de Remus. Al soltar la Piedra de la Resurrección todo lo que añoras se ha difuminado. Estás solo. Tu "¿duele morir?" ha sonado infantil y desesperado, pero probablemente sólo la mitad de lo infantil y desesperado que de verdad te sientes. Y es que muchos te han enseñado a matar, pero nadie te ha enseñado a morir.

Por eso cierras los ojos. Como el niño pequeño que cree que sin ver lo que sucede nada malo puede pasarle. Él habla, pronuncia tu nombre con su voz sibilina y el odio más puro salpicando su respiración entrecortada. Y sólo esperas que esto sirva para algo, que de verdad dejarte morir acabe con toda esta pesadilla y le permita a otros vivir.

Te sientes cansado, muy cansado. Imaginas los brazos de tu madre rodeándote, sus labios en tu sien y su susurro diciendo que ya queda poco, que todo irá bien. Casi puedes presentir la varita alzándose en el aire y el punto certero desde el que está apuntándote. Dominas el impulso de levantar tu mano vacía y defenderte, y te dejas ir en la nada mientras alguien grita tu nombre, ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! … aunque no son ésas las últimas palabras que oyes antes de que la maldición impacte en ti y el dolor se vuelva insoportable.

Aún eres capaz de pensar en una última persona mientras te sientes caer. Una última vez.

Y, al fin, mueres.


End file.
